


Tears

by scribblemyname



Series: Selfish [3]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Gen, References to Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is trained to remember. He is trained to forget. Four character study ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

The heart of Abnegation was the forgetting of self—and the remembrance of the consequences when he failed. Tobias knew this, thoroughly. He recited it to himself as he trembled in a ball on the floor of the small, dark closet. Forget self. Forget _myself._ Urgently, pleadingly. Forget, forget, forget.

He learned everything there was to know about tears.

The heart of Dauntless was the forgetting of fears—and why they mattered. Tobias knew this, thoroughly. He recited it to himself every time he stepped into his fearscape when he remembered the closet, remembered the beatings, remembered his father, remembered why he walked away. Forget fear. My fears _don't matter._ Urgently, pleadingly. Forget, forget, forget.

He forgot everything there was to know about tears.


End file.
